


LILY (LELI) A.KA. THE AUTHOR & HER SUPER SEXY SUPERSOILDER SOULMATES

by CAWSGIRL1



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Multi, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 13:58:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11060445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CAWSGIRL1/pseuds/CAWSGIRL1
Summary: A SELF INSERT STORY





	LILY (LELI) A.KA. THE AUTHOR & HER SUPER SEXY SUPERSOILDER SOULMATES

**Author's Note:**

> A.N.: THIS IS A S/I SOULMATE AU  
> A.N.2: I AM GOING TOM WRITE THIS IN PATRIAL STORY PARTIAL SCRIPT FORMAT BECAUSE IT IS EAISER AND MORE FUN FOR ME TO DO SO  
> A.N.3: AOU NEVER HAPPENED MAGNETO (THE MICHAEL FASTBENDER VERSION) RESCUED HIS KIDS FROM H.Y.D.R.A. AFTER THEY WERE EXPERMENTED ON UNLEASHING THEIR X-GENES  
> A/N.4: THfIS STORY WILL NOT BE C.A.:C.W. COMPLIANT  
> A.N.5: SOULMATES JUST INSTINCTIVLY "KNOW" WHEN THEY'VE MET THEIR MATE OR MATES IN MY SOULMATE UNIVERSE  
> A.N.6: CONSTRUTIVE CRITICISM WIL BE ACCEPTED INSULTS ANF RUDE COMMENTS WILL NOT!!!

HI MY NAME IS LILY (LELI) AND THIS IS HOW I MET MY SUPER SEXY SUPERSOILDER SOULMATES REGAINED MEMORIES, SKILLS AND ABILITIES FROM A PAST-LIFE BECAME A SUPERSOILDER MYSELF GOT JUSTICE AND S***LOADS OF $ FROM A CERTAIN A**HOLE DETECTIVE (WHO WILL REMAIN NAMELESS IN THIS STORY) AND BECAME AN AVENGER.  
ONE NIGHT ALTHOUGH I DIDN'T KNOW IT WHILE MY MOM, STEPDFAD, AND I WERE SLEEPING OUR UNIVERSE MERGED WITH THE MARVEL CINEAMATIC/MOVIEVERSE WITH A SLIGHT TWIST IT WAS ALSO A SOULMATE 'VERSE.  
WHEN I WOKE UP THAT MORNING...

LILY (ME): (SLIGHT DROWZY)... HUH.. WHAT.. (ON NOTICING I AM SMOOSHED BETWEEN STEVEN GRANT "CAPTAN AMERICA" RODGERS AND JAMES BUCHANAN "BUCKY" "THE WINTER SOILDER" BARNES) HOLY CRAP! AND ALSO... YUM!  
BUCKY: (WAKING UP ON HEARING MY MURMMERD "YUM" AND SEEING THAT I AM SNUGGLED BETWEEN HIM AND STEVE)... WELL HELLO THERE DOLL AND YOU ARE...?  
LILY (ME): LILY (LELI) (THINKING) AND HOW THE HELL ARE YOU AND STEVE FITTING IN MY BED... (HEARING A FEMALE VOICE IN MY HEAD) HI IT'S ME SARAH I ADJUSTED THE STRENGTH AND LENGTH OF YOUR BED TOFIT THESE TWO ALTHOUGH I HAVE NO IDEA HOW IDEA HOW THEY GOT THERE... (ME BACK TO SARAH) ... HI SARAH THANKS NEITHER DO IBUT I'M THE MEAT IN A SUPER SEXY SUPERSOILDER SANDWICH YUM! ALSO I'M GUESSING YOU MARRIED JARETH THEN? AND I'M SOMEHOW DISTIANTLY RELATED TO HIM... (JARETH TO ME) ...HELLO NIECE NOTICED I DROPPED ALL THE GREATS... (ME TO JARETH)... HELLO UNCLE JARETH YES I NOTICED  
(WHILE THE TELEPATHIC COVERSATION WAS GOING ON BETWEEN ME AND MY NEWFOUND FAE UNCLE... STEVE AWOKE...)  
STEVE: (ON NOTICING MY ARM WITH KUMAGORO TUCKED UNDER IT DRAPED ACROSS HIS VERY TONED AND MUSCLEY STOMACH AND SEEING BUCKY AWAKE)... UM BUCK WHO IS THE BEAUTIFUL DAME SMOOSHED BETWEEN US AND WHY DO I FEEL DRAWN TO HER?

BUCKY: HER NAME IS LILY (LELI) AND YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO FEELS DRAWN TO HER PUNK . I KNOW THE REASON WE FEEL DRAWN TO HER IS BECAUSE SHE'S THE ONE WE'VE BEEN WAITING ALL THIS TIME FOR. SHE'S OURS PUNK...OUR SOULMATE.  
(AT THIS POINT I HAD FINISHED MY TELEPATHIC CONVERSATION WITH MY NEWLY FOUND AWSOME FAE RELATIVE AND TOLD HIM AND SARAH ABOUT DAVID BOWIE'S DEATH (DAMN IT) AND HEARD BUCKY'S RESPONSE TO STEVE)  
LILY (ME): (THINKING) HOLY FUCKING SHIT NO WONDER I FEEL HAPPY BEING SMOOSHED BETWEEN THEM. BOTH CAPTAN FUCKING AMERICA AND THE WINTER FUCKING SOILDER ARE MY SOULMATES?.. AND I'M THEIRS? THEY'VE WAITED ALL THIS TIME FOR ME... SIGH IV'E DIED AND GONE TO FAN GIRL HEAVEN... (OUT LOUD) HI STEVE  
STEVE: HI  
(AFTER THAT AKWARD CONVERSATION MY CELL PHONE RINGS)  
LILY (ME): (ON NOTICING THAT I NOW HAVE A STARK SMARTPHONE INSTEAD OF MY OLD PHONE AND SEEING THAT IT IS STILL PINK YAY!) HELLO UPGRADE AND MOM DOSN'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT THE PHONE BILL... (ANSWERING IT ) HELLO MISS POTTS?...  
PEPPER P.: HI LILY RIGHT? AND CALL ME PEPPER  
LILY (ME): YEP... I THINK I HAVE AN AVENGER AND HIS BESTIE HERE WITH ME... (HEARING A TOM HIDDLESTONEQUE EHEEHEE IN THE BACKGROUND) HEY TRICKS YOU'RE THE REASON I WOKE UP SMOOSHED BETWEEN THESE TWO RIGHT?

LOKI: YEP AND HERE ARE YOUR MEMORIES AND ABLITIES FROM A PLAST LIFE THAT MY ADOPTED DAD STOLE FROM YOU


End file.
